


Good Morning

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning at Harry’s house where Charlie is staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Charlie groaned as he turned his alarm off. He had an appointment at the Ministry and didn’t want to sleep through it, but the buzzing sound of the alarm clock was terribly annoying. He’d need to remind himself to charm it to sound differently. But for now, he had to get himself up out of bed and to the shower. That was hard enough to do; he’d become complacent, living with Harry, being able to sleep in as long as he liked the way he couldn’t have back in Romania. 

Charlie threw himself out of bed and stumbled for the door. He stopped by the linen closet down the hall to get a towel. He was just outside the bathroom when he realized that the door was closed. It took his groggy mind a few moments to remember that Harry’s toilet had flooded the day before, rendering the whole bathroom unusable until it was fixed. Luckily, the kids were still in school, so it was the two of them sharing the one bathroom. Not bad odds in the end, but he didn’t feel much like waiting, not when he was already nervous about going to the Ministry. 

It was just a consulting gig. Hermione had been nice enough to suggest him for it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to work there, but there wasn’t much call for dragon keepers in England, so he might as well give it a shot. Assuming he could get into the bathroom to shower eventually. 

And that was when he heard it: a moan. At first, he thought perhaps Harry had hurt himself, maybe slipped in the shower or was ill and suffering over the toilet. But then it came again, higher-pitched, sounding more desperate, and Charlie identified it for what it was. 

Slowly, he backed away. Most likely, Harry couldn’t hear his footsteps over the sound of the rushing water and what he was doing in the shower. Charlie wasn’t taking any changes, though.

He was almost back to his room when the hiss of water stopped. A few seconds later, the door opened. Charlie tried to look like he was just leaving his room, but he reached back awkwardly with the wrong hand for his doorknob, fumbled with the bare part of the door and made eye contact with Harry before he could tell himself to look away. They exchanged a knowing look and both men flushed slightly. 

“Bathroom’s yours,” Harry said, looking down at his bare feet and the carpet. Charlie nodded and headed to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder. “Harry?”

Harry paused, looking back at him. “Yes?”

“Maybe… maybe it’s time to start dating again.”

The red in Harry’s cheeks intensified. 

“It’s been almost a year since Ginny died. It’s natural to want… And you deserve to be happy.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Right. But… the kids will be home for the winter holidays soon. It’s not a good time for me to…” 

Charlie nodded. “Understood.” He turned back to the bathroom.

“Charlie?”

“Hmm?” 

“You should take your own advice. You deserve to be happy too.” 

The idea of wanking in Harry’s bathroom just after Harry had a go was… not very appealing. And now wasn’t the time to mention Neville to Harry. But there was no way to get the man out of his head now. As he closed the door behind him, he promised that would be his first course of action when he got home from his meeting at the Ministry and had the house to himself while Harry was at work.


End file.
